El lado oscuro de las cosas
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: Harry está a punto de crear su sexto horrocrux y lograr su objetivo de convertirse en el dios de la muerte. En el momento de hacerlo, y junto a su futura víctima, recuerda cómo fue el proceso de creación de los anteriores. DarkHarry.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2014-2015 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Mi AI es Xotug, así que esto es para ti, espero que te guste.**

* * *

—Harry, no. No lo hagas por favor. Aún estás a tiempo —el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de la joven muchacha, mientras observaba a quien en su día consideró una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Ahora él le apuntaba con su varita, sonriendo de forma macabra, preparado para matarla.

—Me encanta que me supliques —susurra él —sólo lo hace todo más encantador. No te preocupes, tienes el honor de ser la muerte que creará mi último horrocrux. No habría elegido a nadie más, debías ser tú.

La joven lloraba quedamente, no podía creer la situación que estaba viviendo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿En qué momento todo se torció entre ellos, en la mente de él?

La risa se escapa de los labios del moreno mientras rememora cómo empezó a convertirse, ya no en el señor de la muerte, si no en el dios de la muerte, dios del nuevo mundo que estaba instaurando. Ahora él impartía la justicia, el mundo mágico estaba a sus pies, en un principio por admiración, y ahora también por temor.

* * *

Los primeros meses tras la guerra habían sido duros. La comunidad mágica se encontraba destrozada, había mucho que arreglar. Si bien se sentía una alegría generalizada por haber acabado con el terror que habían vivido bajo el régimen del Lord, muchas familias no podían reponerse tan fácilmente, no después de lo que habían sufrido, y lo que habían perdido.

Para Harry ese fue un tiempo extraño. Debería haberse sentido bien, liberado al fin de todas las preocupaciones que había tenido en su adolescencia. Y sin embargo, se sentía vacío, de una forma que no lograba comprender. Vivía con los Weasley, y volvía a estar con Ginny, pero nada de eso lo consolaba. Pasaba los días buscando la soledad, con pensamientos oscuros que le mortificaban. Se sentía usado, culpaba a Dumbledore de haberlo usado como si fuera un peón en su ajedrez, en su juego contra el mago oscuro. Culpaba ahora al nuevo ministerio, que parecía tenerlo como imagen publicitaria ante la sociedad mágica. También culpaba a sus amigos, por no entenderle, por no saber apoyarle en estos momentos. Tenía la sensación de que odiaba a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, y ese sentimiento le hacía sentirse culpable y odiarse a sí mismo.

Fueron unos meses absurdos, ahora lo piensa. Debió haberse rebelado en cuanto venció al Lord, haberlos convertido a todos en sus súbditos. Todo cambió finalmente el día en que se decidió a aceptar sus pensamientos, y actuó en consecuencia. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la tumba de su anciano profesor y desenterrar la varita de saúco. Nunca debió deshacerse de ella, fue algo absurdo. También fue al bosque, y encontró la piedra. Ya soy el señor de la muerte, pensó, ahora comienza mi ascenso a la cumbre.

Tras salir de Hogwarts, se acercó a Las Tres Escobas. Le apetecía darse un festival esa noche, y comenzaría por una buena dosis de alcohol. Estuvo un par de horas en la barra, bebiendo y ligando con la dueña, Rosmerta. Merlín sabía que esa mujer era jodidamente sexy, y esa noche la haría suya, de varias formas, recordó relamiéndose de gusto. Realmente ese día había sido el mejor de su vida, había tomado por fin el camino al que siempre había estado destinado.

Se acostó con la hermosa mujer en el cuartucho que tenía ella en el local. Fue un polvo normal, podría decir que hasta decepcionante, teniendo en cuenta que ella era el mito sexual para la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Harry, querido, puedes quedarte a dormir —murmuró ella mientras lo veía hurgar en su ropa.

—Lo siento, Rosmerta, pero nadie va a dormir aquí esta noche —empuñó su varita y la miró sonriente, para después pronunciar el Avada Kedavra.

Crear el horrocrux fue mágico, sintió que se desgarraba por un momento, e instantes después algo se separó de él. Supo que era parte de su alma, encerrada en la hermosa sortija que debía regalarle a Ginny para formalizar su compromiso.

* * *

El agente carraspeó, estaba realmente nervioso. De todo el departamento de aurores, le había tenido que tocar precisamente a él hacer ese interrogatorio. Y es que era tan incómodo tener que tratar al héroe del mundo mágico como un sospechoso de asesinato. Que había pasado la noche con su prometida tras un rápido revolcón con la víctima, le había dicho con toda la calma del mundo, que le podían preguntar lo que quisieran. Y ahora él tenía que hablar con la cornuda y contarle toda la historia. Era de locos, pensaba.

—¿Cómo dice? —la pelirroja le miraba como si fuera un gusarajo —me está diciendo que mi novio me engaña, y que es sospechoso de asesinato… ¿Sabe de quién está hablando? ¿Es esto una broma?

—No lo es, señora, y si usted no testifica a su favor, tendremos que detenerlo. Así pues, puede confirmarme dónde estaba el señor Potter ayer a las doce de la noche.

—Estaba conmigo —contestó fríamente, y se negó a hablar más. Potter seguía siendo sospechoso, pero de momento no lo detendrían, la coartada le daba un margen mientras se confirmaba si era cierta y el departamento seguía investigando.

La joven Weasley encontró a Harry en la casa de su padrino. Tenía a la hermosa Fleur atada y amordazada en el salón. Le sonrió de forma encantadora, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara. Ginny no pudo más que obedecer, se encontraba tan perpleja que no podía hacer otra cosa.

* * *

—Imagino que tienes muchas dudas, pero relájate. Mira, si no he querido esconderte lo de Rosmerta, es porque no pretendo pasarme la eternidad tapando mis actos. Ella me sirvió para obtener mi primer horrocrux. Oh, pero no pongas esa cara, cariño. Verás, voy a tomar el ministerio. No es difícil, ya tengo algunos aliados. Son alimañas que lo han perdido todo, pero me sirven de momento —rió suavemente, saboreando la expresión de terror de su novia. —Esto es muy sencillo, si aceptas, reinarás a mi lado. Pero, si te niegas, morirás en esta misma sala.

Ginny apretó los puños con fuerza, y se preparó mentalmente para lanzar su ataque. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a agarrar su varita, cuando un rayo de luz verde chocó contra su pecho, derribándola. Ginny Weasley había muerto.

—Felicidades, Fleur, albergas el segundo trozo de mi alma. Sabía que ella no aceptaría, y estoy contento con el resultado. Tú eres mucho más hermosa.

Le quitó la mordaza para permitirle hablar. La chica comenzó a llorar y lanzar insultos.

—Tranquila preciosa —la abrazó y acarició sus cabellos —esto es un gran honor para ti. A partir de ahora serás mía, incluso compartes mi alma, seguro que es lo más romántico que han hecho nunca por ti —comenzó a reír descontrolado, y después la besó, mientras ella intentaba zafarse de él, mordiéndole la boca. Eso sólo lo excitó más, pero la apartó de él. Ella aprendería a venerarlo, como todos harían.

* * *

Pasó más de un año sin crear otro horrocrux. Estuvo realmente ocupado en ese tiempo, creando de cero una nueva ley mágica, un nuevo ministerio, un nuevo reinado. Tenía devotos fieles, que le idolatraban y agradecían todo lo que había hecho. Pero, también tenía detractores, liderados por los Weasley, quienes clamaban venganza por el asesinato de la más joven.

La resistencia le divertía, estaba en gran parte formada por antiguos compañeros y aliados, si bien muchos de ellos se encontraban ahora de su lado. Gracias a su existencia había una guerrilla, que le permitía seguir asesinando a sangre fría sin tener que buscar víctimas.

Fleur se había enamorado de él hacía tiempo, y ella era la única persona a la que Harry quería. Sabía que el hecho de que tuviera una parte de su alma les unía de una manera única, y por eso ella le había hecho prometer que no pondría otro horrocrux en un ser vivo. Por supuesto, él no pensaba hacerlo.

Su tercer horrocrux fue casi por casualidad, en uno de esos enfrentamientos con la resistencia. Se encontraba luchando cuando una voz en su espalda le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

—Vas a lamentar habértela llevado, cabrón —una cara desfigurada le observaba con odio. Bill Weasley, por fin.

—Al final sales de tu madriguera, has tardado, eh, Bill. Por eso ella ya te ha olvidado, se cansó de esperarte, supongo que no imaginaba que se había casado con un cobarde —el pelirrojo le lanzó una maldición, que él fácilmente esquivó. —Con eso no me vas a vencer, lo sabes verdad .

Harry le hechizó para tenerlo atado de pies y manos, el joven no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. El moreno se acercó y le acarició la cicatriz de la cara con la varita, Bill le escupió en la cara como respuesta.

—Me das asco, Potter. Mi familia vengará la muerte de mi hermana, te lo prometo.

Harry sonríe socarronamente y murmura un crucio, el pelirrojo se retuerce y grita de dolor. Está así durante más de tres horas, sin hacer caso a la guerrilla a su alrededor, al fin y al cabo sus súbditos le protegen. Cuando acaba la tortura, el joven no recuerda ni quién es. Le lanza un avada, y crea un nuevo horrocrux.

Esa noche Fleur notó un brillo rojo en los ojos de Harry cuando él le ponía un collar nuevo sobre su cuello. Este es como el anillo, y como tú, demasiado especial. Lo tendrás que cuidar bien, le dijo. Notó como el colgante latía, y supo que había un tercero. Notó a Harry más raro esa noche, mientras se acostaban, y supo que no había vuelta atrás, estaba perdido.

* * *

El cuarto y el quinto no fueron tan especiales. Aprovechó los reproches de una funcionaria del ministerio para atrapar un trozo de su alma en una snitch que había encontrado en la habitación de Sirius y que, imaginaba, habría pertenecido a su padre.

El quinto lo creó con la muerte de uno de sus peores enemigos en su época escolar. Su odio por Draco Malfoy no había aumentado, pero tampoco había desaparecido, y le pareció justo crear su quinto horrocrux cuando lo vio entrar en aquél callejón solitario. Disfrutó del momento, y encerró otro trozo más en una copa de plata.

Sólo le quedaba uno, y tendría lo que había buscado, su alma dividida en siete partes, y las reliquias de la muerte. Era invencible, era el dios inmortal que se encargaría de crear un nuevo mundo mágico, en el que todos deberían responder ante él.

* * *

Y aquí se encontraba finalmente, a punto de cumplir su objetivo. Los ojos castaños de Hermione estaban teñidos de miedo y preocupación. Parecía que la joven había envejecido diez años, pero había pasado mucho menos tiempo.

—Ha llegado el momento Hermione. Yo gano, vosotros perdéis. Eras la única capaz de vencerme, sin ti la resistencia no tiene opciones. Lo siento, realmente me fuiste útil en el pasado —casi había sonado sincero.

—No soy la única, Ron te vencerá —y con esa última promesa, Hermione cerró los ojos mientras oía la carcajada del que fuera su mejor amigo, su hermano. La maldición la golpeó y Harry tuvo su último horrocrux.

El reinado del terror había vuelto, y esta vez no había ningún elegido para derrocarle.

* * *

Xotug, elegí tu opción difícil, la de Harry recordando cómo había creado sus horrocrux, así que aquí tienes un DarkHarry con algo de Harry/Fleur, que sé que te gusta la pareja. Espero que el fic te agrade aunque sea un poquito, y aunque me habría gustado hacerlo más lento, esto es lo que te pude hacer. Espero tu opinión, nos leemos :)


End file.
